


【桃弓】亲属

by Alexie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Incest, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, the story from the doctor and his nephew, 他们之间发生了什么, 但绝对没有性, 本作是对阿摩司•奥兹《乡村生活图景》的模仿, 爱情故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexie/pseuds/Alexie
Summary: 国内不太平，我把一部分文撤到ao3存档……首发lof，id@琓珪－正直好少年





	【桃弓】亲属

**Author's Note:**

> “我爱你，最爱你。”

　　   我爱你，最爱你。  
　　  
　　  
　　原作：偶像梦幻祭  
　　配对：姬宫桃李×伏见弓弦  
　　分级：PG  
　　梗概：伏见弓弦在一个寻找与追逐的旅程中自问自答。他在等待什么，也许明天来，也许后天来。也许他不会来了。  
　　警告：ooc!巨大年龄差！十六岁的桃李×二十九岁的老弓！桃李破产，老弓是个乡下的社区医生。老弓同父异母的姐姐是桃李的妈妈。←巨大雷点!看见了吗!  
　　  
　　本作灵感来自奥兹先生的《乡村生活图景》中《亲属》一章。文笔稚嫩不及原作之十一。荣耀属于氪元素、晶爹与奥兹，只有狗血和OOC属于我。  
　　BGM:悠悠的风-林一峰  
　　           
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【1】  
　　小镇笼罩在四月傍晚蒙蒙的雾中，苍白的街灯如期亮起，一盏接着一盏，在雾中化成一串。正午与傍晚也无多少区别，日与夜的界限模糊不清。公交车站里，只有伏见弓弦一人。炊烟袅袅，附近的房屋中百叶窗后是播着晚间新闻的电视机，压低声音的争吵声，失业而酗酒的丈夫与恼于照顾孩子的妻子。一只流浪猫蹑手蹑脚，它身材瘦削，却撑着一个圆鼓鼓的肚子，如一团黑烟飘过。  
　　公交车按照计划中是七点钟抵达，早十分钟，晚十分钟，都在计划内。伏见弓弦六点半就已经来到了。他在社区医院里做家庭医生。他来到这里是为了接他的外甥，一个刚满十六岁的小男生，正在东京读高二。一年前，桃李的父亲被刺杀，命丧东京湾，桃李也因为父亲身亡与家族破产的双重打击而患上精神疾病，从城堡一样的姬宫宅搬到市立精神病院去了。现在他已经出院，母亲送他到她住在乡下的弟弟家休养一阵。  
　　伏见医生是个苍白瘦削、沉默寡言的男子，一头绛紫短发早早的染上银灰，让他显得分外老气，再配上那副冷淡的黑框眼镜，更显得他生人勿近、态度冷漠。与此同时，他又是当地最好的医师，在人们的印象中，他似乎从不出错，从来不会误诊。关于他的绯闻也少得可怜，他没有结婚，也没有情人，更别说孩子了。镇上的人分不清他有多少岁了，好像他普一出现就是这个样子的。那些好事的太太们会说:你看他，不到三十的小年轻，怎么过得像个七老八十的老头子？  
　　  
　　  
　　伏见弓弦独自坐在公交车站的长凳上等他的外甥。车站供人消遣的无聊读物已经发黄发霉，他倒是很惊奇的发现一部脱了线《我是猫》。他时不时就去瞥一眼手表，灯光暗淡，眼前一片模糊，他也说不清什么时候能等到公交车。伏见弓弦希望开公交车的田中先生不要晚点，希望姬宫桃李就坐在车上。他大概在打瞌睡吧？桃李晕车，常常是一上车就蒙头大睡，心不在焉。有时候会上错车，有时候会坐过站。听姐姐说，这是他第一次独自坐公交车出远门……  
　　这一刻伏见弓弦缓缓吸入一口潮湿而阴冷的空气，又徐徐呼出。今夜无星无月，夜莺在叶间嬉戏。雾的那边远远的传来两声犬吠，他的心一颤。梦之镇的生活也无非是这样了，兴许他的外甥的到来能给他死水一般的生活添几分波澜。  
　　他与那孩子单独处几天，或者一周，或者小半个月。他会照顾桃李，就像小时候那样。他们可以促膝长谈，抵足而眠。  
　　伏见弓弦能与外甥见面的机会不多，却一直对他很好，将他视如己出。他的家中有一间房间永远为桃李准备好，就在他自己的卧室的隔壁。他还在地板上铺了毛毯，天花板点缀着纸飞机和星星，收起了一切的细绳与尖锐物品，在书架上换上一些他希望桃李会喜欢的杂志和图鉴。他了解到失眠与躁郁仍在困扰这个男孩，所以柔和的光线与新买的家庭KTV都是为桃李准备的。这就是伏见弓弦理想中家的样子了。  
　　  
　　七点七分，道路的另一端传来汽车引擎的声音。伏见弓弦抓起椅子上的帽子扣到自己头上，抓紧了小皮箱的提手。车辆缓缓入站，下来两个中年妇女，一个女高中生。大概是认识的，她们朝他打招呼，并喊他“伏见医生”，他回以点头。司机先生田中是个年近半百的秃头男子，他打量着伏见弓弦，随口问他等的是谁，“是在等我吗？”  
　　“我来接我外甥。”  
　　他环视车厢，里面挤满了人。公交车是老式的，只有一个门，过道也窄，他只好抓住扶手，目光在昏昏欲睡的乘客们的头上扫过。“一个年青人，十五六岁，长得很可爱的小男生。他是来我家休养的。”他顿了顿，又说“他也许身体不太好，可能一上车就在打瞌睡……”  
　　田中说他不记得有这么一个小男生，也许是太多的人了，他笑道“这一班车，很多人都在上上下下。”  
　　但他又安慰似乎有些失落的医生，  
　　“别担心，伏见医生。他今晚没来，明早肯定会到；明早未到的，就等到中午。该来的总会来的。”  
　　汽车在路上稳稳当当的前行，经过一个又一个站。乘客们也陆陆续续的下车。伏见弓弦观察每一个人的脸，这些相似的疲惫脸庞中，没有一个是属于他的外甥的。他望着车窗，发现自己坐过了站。那棵榕树被远远地抛到后头了。  
　　田中问起来，“怎么你今天不在那里下车了？”  
　　“再等等。”他是这么回答的。  
　　当最后一位乘客下车时，伏见弓弦又问他“真的没有一个年轻人下了车吗？”  
　　田中摇摇头，“人太多啦，我记不清了。我最近记性不好……”  
　　八点，公交车到了终点站。伏见弓弦谢过田中先生搭他回家的好意，与他道过晚安便下车了。他快速地望向公交车的后排，期待那里有个男孩子在昏睡。不，没有。田中笑他紧张过度，又说“如果我有消息就会通知你哦？”  
　　车门合拢，发出了咔哒一声。公交车又像来时一样轰轰的离去，卷起一阵尾气。  
　　他站在原地，二三十秒后才想起自己要坐回程的车。他普一提脚，心中就有一种强烈的预感，觉得桃李就在哪里。他走到又一个公交车站，开始了新一轮的等待。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【2】  
　　伏见弓弦的毛呢外套被雾水打湿，扑面而来的是带着泥腥的草木气息。终点站的设备更为简陋，没有凳子，伏见弓弦就站着等候。一盏明晃晃的路灯挂在他头上。  
　　他当然可以给田中一个电话，询问他的外甥是否在他的车上？“真的，真的没有这个年青人吗？粉头发，绿眼睛，你见过他就不会忘记的。”又或者问他的姐姐，姬宫桃李是否确实已经动身前往梦之镇，亦或是去了别的疗养院？但他又打消了这个念头。追问田中不是个好选择，他不是个喜欢给别人添麻烦的人。而姐姐因为姐夫的死已经焦头烂额了吧？假如桃李提前下车了，他会打电话给焦急的舅舅，而作为舅舅的伏见弓弦就会说“请你坐出租车过来吧？”他会抓着男孩冰凉的手，摩挲着他柔软的发丝来安抚他，然后在他去洗澡时翻看他的病历本。  
　　  
　　公交车倒是很快就来了。伏见弓弦提着行李上车，这时只有三三两两的乘客在车上。他找了一个靠窗的位置坐下，右手边是一个带着小孩女人。他不动声色的打量她，她的脸是没有生气的死灰色。小孩在她的怀里闹别扭，哇哇的哭，而她在不紧不慢的抚他的后背来安抚他。昏黄的街灯在人的脸上一闪一闪。  
　　伏见弓弦觉得这一趟车也未免太寂寞了，冷得他牙齿发酸。他望向窗外，正好到了花园站。距离他家还有好几个街口。他又福至心灵：说不定姬宫桃李正在花园中彳亍着……  
　　他又一次下车了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　纪念公园空旷得吓人，扑棱棱的翅膀拍动的风声，是麻雀、猫头鹰或者是小蝙蝠。他能听见一些咯吱咯吱的声音，像鼹鼠吱吱的尖叫，又像婴孩嘤嘤的哭声。  
　　  
　　姬宫桃李出生在一个寒冷的冬日。伏见弓弦的姐姐刚满十八就要做母亲，而他对这个即将到来的外甥完全没有概念。在大人们焦急的等待中，伏见弓弦蜷缩在医院的椅子上做数学题。那年他十三岁，升入初二，为代数几何而苦恼。管家先生低声呵斥他两句，他便收起了作业，望着墙上的妇婴保健宣传栏出神。  
　　他的姐姐早上六点进的产房，晚上六点还没有出来。大人们说什么剖腹产和死胎，又说他刚出生的外甥已经断了气了。年轻的伏见弓弦游离在讨论外，倒是突然听见了哭声。他扯了扯老管家的衣袖，  
　　“是小孩在哭吗？”  
　　“哪里有，不会是他。”他摇头。  
　　伏见弓弦分明听见了他生命中听见最嘹亮的哭声。一位金发碧眼的洋护士出来了，大家都围了上去，他挤到众人之间。护士叽里呱啦的说了一大通，大意是姬宫家的小公子活过来了。随后一个浑身青紫的小怪物被推了出来，伏见弓弦远远一瞥，分不清男女。既然是叫外甥的，那就该是男孩吧？那孩子还在撕心裂肺的哭，但所有人都大笑着庆祝他的出生。  
　　在这之后伏见弓弦回想起来，他觉得姬宫桃李是不愿意出生的。那么，来到世上还不得好眠，被人拍醒了，当然要大哭啦。他要告诉全世界他来了一遭。  
　　后来姐姐住进了姬宫大院，伏见弓弦也就很少再见到小外甥了。他只能在姐姐回娘家时听她发牢骚，抱怨姐夫酗酒又出轨。 桃李她是不常带在身边的。年轻的伏见弓弦听着桃李零零碎碎的事迹：很早就会认字，会威胁他的仆人们给他零食。一岁半了还不会走路，扶着墙倒是走得飞快，要人举高高转圈圈来玩耍。要听故事书才肯睡觉，不然就撕书……  
　　“小桃李好活泼啊！”弓弦笑道。姐姐发出了一声尖锐的冷哼，“活像他爸爸，不成事。”  
　　伏见弓弦是家主的私生子，某一场醉酒的产物，一个傻乎乎的女仆的痴心妄想。作为私生子，他是见不到光的人。家姐小林昙却是小林家的嫡女排行第十。  
　　小林家主与妻子们有十个孩子，十个都是女儿。老家主有三任妻子，大女儿比最年轻的妻子也小不了几岁。小林昙形容自己的父亲是精虫上脑的老糊涂，说小林家是卖女儿的可悲家族。十女小林昙与姬宫家公子姬宫辉之合也不是什么上得台面的事，未婚先孕实在有些伤风败俗。因此，他的姐姐对自己的儿子不比一只猫更宠爱。  
　　至于伏见弓弦？他是个什么都不是之人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　真要说起来，再一次见到姬宫桃李时，小孩已经长到六岁了。彼时伏见弓弦已是一个普通的医学生，搬离小林宅独自谋生。某一个雨夜，姬宫昙女士把她的儿子丢到伏见弓弦门前，告诉他“我要去离婚”，然后就潇洒地离开了。  
　　姬宫桃李望着他，他也望着这孩子。然后，这小孩咬碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，把棍子掷向他的脸。  
　　  
　　  
　　这个故事发展得太奇怪了。伏见弓弦与当年还是小婴儿的桃李分别后，一直把外甥想象成某种理想中的“天使”，是纯然圣洁、富有神性的孩子。但显然，他在可爱之余更多的是撒娇耍赖大声哭哭。  
　　桃李这孩子时刻需要别人的关怀。他不是那种能够一个人玩乐的孩子，常常爬到伏见弓弦的背上不撒手。他会抽出所有的卫生纸，将它们撕成条子做成“头发”，脱光了衣服在房子里裸奔。他时时刻刻都需要人陪，上卫生间也不例外。当伏见弓弦在马桶上思考人生时，他会把所有的洗涤剂倒进浴缸里，放一池子水，把里屋都淹了。  
　　“看我嘛！看我嘛！”  
　　但他在别的小孩面前不是这样的。他表现的很安静，抱着伏见弓弦不撒手，只顾着玩他眼前的玩具：两只杯子，一只烟灰缸，一只花瓶，几枚回形针。简直像个自闭症儿童。弓弦领他到别的小孩面前，他却依然自顾自玩，让其他小孩觉得无趣，很快就走开了。  
　　他抬起头，望见无不之外的伏见弓弦。他咧开嘴，笑了起来。  
　　于是只有弓弦是他的玩伴。  
　　  
　　  
　　弓弦会教这个小孩念书，但常常是念到一半，粉发的孩子就哼哼地抗议“太无趣啦！”然后又说，“我很累了，不如我们唱歌吧？”  
　　坦白讲，伏见弓弦本人就不是什么童年幸福的例子。据家姐姬宫昙回忆，弓弦小时候就常常自我厌弃无端消沉，难过起来就哭鼻子。(这一点桃李倒是很像他)但他现在长大了，自然就不会流泪。  
　　他把书放回架子，盘腿坐在地板上。姬宫桃李用嫌恶的眼神指控他，坐在板凳上急切地与他对视。  
　　“……我教你四季歌吧？”  
　　  
　　又一夜，姬宫桃李坐在窗边读书。弓弦的房间对面就是夜校，大多是一些没读什么书的劳动者去念的。那一夜特别的安静，静得不知怎么的，桃李听见了他们的念书声。  
　　他捧着书，兴冲冲地跑到弓弦面前，“他们是在念书哦！是白乐天的《琵琶行》……嘈嘈切切错杂弹，大珠小珠落玉盘……”  
　　他特别喜欢那个靠窗的位置。不知道是在看风景亦或是在听人念诗。  
　　后来他说，“捡烂纸的老头也像个小学生一样念书呀！”  
　　老头与诗，好像是完全不搭边的。他们为什么念诗？那么大个人也不难为情吗？干了一天的活，一定已经很累了吧。白乐天、夏目漱石与睡一觉的诱惑，让他们很矛盾。时年六岁的小桃李不知道有没有怜悯之心。伏见弓弦猜他是有的。一个为床头故事中流浪的三毛流泪的孩子，总会长成一个好人。  
　　一周之后，他的姐姐把儿子带走。那时她仍没有离婚，依然是高贵的姬宫夫人。临行前，伏见弓弦送他一只缝得有点歪的小熊布偶。桃李看着他把布偶系在他的衣摆下，扭头，问他  
　　“三毛最后真的幸福了吗？”  
　　他幸福吗？他说，“真的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【3】  
　　伏见弓弦加快脚步。他猜想姬宫桃李要是醒来了的话，一定正在抱着膝盖坐在小公寓冷而硬的长板凳上低声埋怨。埋怨湿冷的空气，埋怨自己睡过了头，埋怨他手机丢了，然后又开始呜呜地哭鼻子。像他想的那样。  
　　雾气已经凝成水珠，轻柔得几乎让人无法察觉，微风拂在他的脸上，一只空塑料袋在空中翻滚，像一只苍白的鬼魂一样越过他的肩膀，倏地又消失了。  
　　  
　　姬宫桃李十三岁那年离家出走。他骑着自行车，从城市的一头翻到另一头。彼时伏见弓弦已经从大学毕业，搬离了之前那间小公寓。姬宫桃李站在陌生人门前大哭，房东只好给伏见先生打电话。  
　　伏见弓弦那时提着两大袋日用品，一出现就被人抹了一身眼泪鼻涕。小个子的男生抱着他，说他妈妈要丢掉他了。  
　　“怎么啦？”好脾气的年青人这么问。  
　　娇纵的男孩进了中学，在第一场考试里数学没及格，他妈妈很生气，然后把他关在书房里反省。他是不怕爸爸的，毕竟他总是“很忙”。但他很害怕，所以他从妈妈的钱包中偷了钱，翻墙逃了出去。  
　　至于他是怎么翻墙出去，从哪里得来的单车，什么时候出的门，有没有告诉别的人他跑到舅舅家了，伏见弓弦与姬宫桃李都保持一种微妙的默契，回避开这些问题。在桃李抱着面条开吃时，伏见弓弦避开他给姐姐打了电话。  
　　姐姐和他关系不好，但他们毕竟年岁相近，平时也有联系。女人在那头冷哼，说“真不愧是他的儿子。”  
　　弓弦识趣的没有追问。  
　　后面是他在新闻上了解到的。姬宫辉破产，套债的追到了他家。桃李人机灵，跑到了舅舅家去。  
　　第二天，姐姐把他接走。他服服帖帖，乖巧得很。桃李坐在车上跟他说，“我很开心。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他和姬宫桃李流着相似的血液。  
　　区别不过是他在十三岁时只敢在小林家的深院中空想，而桃李敢骑着仆人的单车，凭着脑海中的模糊记忆去逃离这座牢笼。他觉得自己是帮凶，扼杀一只笼中雀自由的心。  
　　那时是四月，樱花尚未落尽。到七月时，扶着单车来到伏见弓弦的公寓前的年轻人，得到的消息却是“伏见医生摔断了腿，现在在医院里住着呢。”  
　　他吓得松开了把手，单车啪的一声就摔到地上。  
　　  
　　“你怎么来啦？”  
　　伏见弓弦略带惊奇地望着他。粉发的男生扭扭捏捏，告诉他暑假到了，妈妈准了他到舅舅家过一阵。姬宫宅已经封了，他的爸爸人间蒸发，而他不怎么想面对妈妈。  
　　伏见弓弦的病房里有两个病人，一个是他自己，另外一个是满嘴胡话、记不得东西的老官员。老头子躺在床上，问弓弦那是不是他的女儿。桃李嘟起嘴，而弓弦笑道“那是我外甥哦？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“我带你去看电影吧？你来了，我却没有什么能招待你。”  
　　他是拄着拐杖去的。姬宫桃李小鸟儿似的围着他转，埋怨地嘟囔“好慢呐!”又问，“你怎么不用轮椅？”  
　　“那东西贵得很……”他这么回答。  
　　电影是什么内容，伏见弓弦已经忘得差不多了。他只记得女演员翩然起舞时露出的长腿，一部文艺爱情片。昏暗的灯光下，姬宫桃李莹莹的祖母绿猫眼儿熠熠生辉。走出去时，他主动抓起了年长者的手。  
　　“我可以爱你吗？”  
　　小鸟儿一样的男孩在他面前扑棱棱地扇着翅膀，他却看见他正在长大，长成能够搏击长空的雄鹰。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他没过多久就出院了，比他本人更高兴的是稍微有点聒噪的桃李。他像儿时一样依恋他的长辈。行动不便的弓弦最后还是坐上了轮椅，而扭扭捏捏的小男生表示，“我也是有零花钱的哦！”  
　　他在先前已经为不知何时会到来的外甥清出了一间房间，布置成小男生大概会喜欢的样子。桃李倒是很给面子的欢呼一声，跳上了床。  
　　“我的床？”他的语气中有些微的不确定，又满怀喜悦与期待。  
　　“对。你的床。我为你留下的房间。”  
　　关于那一个问题，他们再一次富有默契地缄默。他的试探，长者的回避，都隐隐透露出不可能的色彩。没关系。  
　　桃李有一箩筐的梦想，但他不再说出来了。  
　　他拿出课本，说是要为竞赛复习。他也是这么和他的妈妈说的。但事实上他们什么都没有做什么都没有复习。下棋，总是伏见弓弦赢。桃李恼了，推开了棋盘。但过不了多久，他又会兴冲冲的跑过来，“我们一起来下棋吧！”，这样。  
　　看电影。垃圾喜剧动作片，全剧充满了粗言秽语，桃李看得哈哈直笑。大餐，油腻腻的麦当当全家桶。他们明明生活拮据，但过得很愉快。  
　　他回去考试了，考的还不错。只有他们知道这个中缘由。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　但伏见弓弦发现桃李有病。  
　　他们相处时，桃李会显得格外的兴奋。但有时，他会突然颤抖起来，朝房间的一个角落咆哮，“不！滚开！”之类的。他做噩梦，把房间里一件挂起来的衬衣当成鬼魂。伏见弓弦打开灯，向他再三保证那只是一件衣服，“并不是姬宫先生的头哦？”，他才一脸悲戚的躺回去。同一夜，男孩爬上了他的床，央求他能待在他身边，哪怕是一个夜晚。  
　　那一晚，姬宫桃李几乎把睡梦中的他杀死。  
　　他醒来时，发现外甥跨坐在他身上，脸色白如厉鬼。伏见弓弦觉得自己说不出话，只徒劳的发出两声呻吟。而这让小男孩的眼泪一颗颗地砸在他的脸上。  
　　“……不要让弓弦知道……不要让他知道……”  
　　  
　　他走了。只留下伏见弓弦摸着脖子上的淤青沉思。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【4】  
　　公园里没有人。大概是因为下雨，连鸟儿都销声匿迹。  
　　伏见弓弦在石椅上看见一只歪歪扭扭的小熊玩偶。假日小熊，很多年前的限量纪念版玩偶，现在已经绝版了吧？兴许是一个小孩的。兴许就是我的小孩的。  
　　他的大脑当机，手不由自主的就把玩偶放进了箱子里。  
　　如果是其他人的，我当然会交给失主。但要是这是桃李的玩偶呢？他确实送过这样一只娃娃给他，还是很多年前的事了。说不定就是他的。  
　　雨在经过小树林时愈发大了起来，他从包里掏出伞来。一阵扑打翅膀的响声，雨滴击中他的伞面，发出细微的响声。是雨的足迹。习惯性地将伞右倾，才后知后觉地发现现在是自己一人打伞。但他毫不在意地笑了笑，继续前行。  
　　  
　　他回到家了，客厅里是温柔的橘黄的光。他轻唤了一声，“我回来啦？”没有回应。  
　　他觉得桃李是在这里的。他无处不在。他换下了沾湿了的外套，用完了提前准备的热水。当他开始他的晚餐时，时钟走向了十一。而在看完一部无聊透顶的肥皂剧后，他打着呵欠去整理床铺。床铺温暖而柔软，看起来就很适合去睡觉吧？伏见弓弦直直地躺下去，心中却有一种姬宫桃李已经从这里离开了的荒诞感觉。  
　　他也许没有来。也许他有了新朋友，也许还交了女朋友。他可能今晚来，明早来或者明天中午来。也许他不会再来了。  
　　他熄灯，躺在床上望着手机出神。凌晨三点。明天又是聒噪地呻吟的病人的一天。他深深地叹了一口气。  
　　  
　　雨下了一夜。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　-end-


End file.
